memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Rixx (Captain)
|occupation = Commander, |status = Active |datestatus = 2364 |actor = Michael Berryman }} Rixx was a male Bolian who served as a Starfleet officer during the late-24th century. During the mid-2360s, Rixx was the commanding officer of the Federation starship . He was considered one of Starfleet's finest commanders at the time. In 2364, Rixx met with Captain Jean-Luc Picard on the surface of the planet Dytallix B, together with Captain Walker Keel and Captain Tryla Scott to discuss the threat of irrational occurrences and orders given by Starfleet Command. Rixx had previously met Picard at the Altairian Conference. ( ) Appendices Background information Rixx was played by actor Michael Berryman who enjoyed wearing his makeup so much that he wore it home. In a 2010 interview, Berryman recalled, "I once wore my ''Star Trek makeup home from Next Generation as Captain Rex''sic. I was driving home to Palmdale one day. I had a split down my whole face and the top of my head and it was blue, and I was on my way to pick my girlfriend's kids up from grammar school. I was running late so I had go faster than usual, and I really wanted to get there so I could walk into class with the makeup on because I thought that’d be cool for the kids. Well on the way, I caught up to a cop who was ahead of me, and he gave me this look like, how dare you catch up to me, and he had these intense eyes. So I started pointing to the sky and I mouthed to him “My ship. I’m going to be late to catch my mother ship”. And we’re both there doing 75 miles an hour looking at each other, and I’m thinking ok, he’s either going to give me a ticket, throw me in jail, or do something else…well he did something else. I swear to God, he closed his eyes, turned his head away, and waved me on, very vehemently (laughter). So I got out of his sight as fast as possible, doing about ninety miles an hour. But I made it in time and all the classmates loved it! That was a lot of fun. And then I took them to the grocery store, which was also fun." (Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season One, DS9 Season 1 DVD, special feature); http://theindiespiritualist.com/2010/12/09/michael-berryman-i-could-be-scared-with-you-an-interview/ Rixx was the first Bolian seen on-screen and looks noticeably different to the Bolians seen in later episodes of Star Trek. Apocrypha In the comic Suspect, Rixx is contacted by Captain Picard in the year 2371, looking for information on one of his junior engineers, Lieutenant Farrell, who had served on the Thomas Paine under Rixx in the previous year. According to the novel Homecoming, Rixx is one of several Starfleet officers present at the first official debriefing of Captain Kathryn Janeway following the return of the to Earth in 2378. The novel reveals that Rixx retires from Starfleet sometime before 2380, and goes on to write a book on first contact situations called The Ripple Effect. He goes on to appear as a panelist on Illuminating the City of Light to discuss Federation President Nanietta Bacco's impending diplomatic meeting with the Trinni/ek. Captain Rixx is also mentioned by Captain Refellian in the non-canon video game Star Trek: Away Team as being one of Starfleet's best captains. Rixx also appears in the Star Trek Customizable Card Game, which states he was the first Bolian to command a Federation starship. External links * * cs:Rixx (kapitán) de:Rixx es:Rixx fr:Rixx (USS Thomas Paine) ja:リックス（大佐） nl:Rixx (kapitein) pl:Rixx Category:Bolians Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains